Love and Evil Minds
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: He loves her this much is true but most of all he loves how devious her mind can be.


**This is for Sacha to tide her over. Tell me what you think**

* * *

Lindsay sat on the edge on the bath looking up at the calendar, yep she was late. Not the good kind of late, well she wasn't sure if it was good or bad just yet. Taking a deep breath she got up and opened her medicine cabinet there it was staring her in the face, mocking her. This wasn't where she had planned to be at this time in her life. Yes she wanted a family but... now? She wasn't sure if she wanted that. Her boyfriend had just come through a rough patch and that was the last thing he needed. She could put it off for a few more days maybe she was just over thinking she always did that. It was a character flaw of hers, over thinking everything, even the most mundane things she spent hours thinking over what could happen what she would do and how it would affect her life, IT had all started after that night. It was a scar that she couldn't shake. Slamming the door closed she turn the tap on and splashed cold water over her face before standing up and grabbing the face towel beside her and patting her face dry. She took her time just looking at herself in the mirror till her buzzer went off. Walking out she heard her boyfriend through the intercom.

"Oh yes baby I'll be home come over, I'll watch out and buzz you in just pull on the door. Well looky here it's still locked. What are you doing in there Montana? Hiding the second boyfriend? I'll find him and tell him ta take a walk." Laughing at his rambling monologue she leant against the wall and smirked listening to him chuckling when he became melodramatic.

"Ya leanin' against the wall listenin' to me aren't ya. I know that's what ya do every time. I said I wanted to take ya out on a date, and this is what I get ya standing there laughing at me well I love ya too" he said she could tell he was getting annoyed.

"Give me a minute I'll be down in two minutes," she said shaking her head walking around her apartment grabbing her clutch, phone, keys, and slipping into her heels. As she past the mirror next to her front door she checked her face the makeup she had been wearing had washed off. Sighing she had no time to reapply now he'd just have to deal with it.

Danny stood outside looking up and smiling as he saw the lights in her apartment go off. He wanted tonight to be special, but he knew she liked to mess with his plans if only to throw him off his game. Ok so he wasn't picking her up right at her front door but he was still here, and he had intended to till she played with him. Smiling he saw her walk out all dressed up but no makeup. That was his Linds; she always found a way to stand out it was why he loved her. She didn't want to fit in with everyone else.

"Hey babe, you look hot" he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissing her temple. Lindsay shrugged and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You ok?" he asked stopping and turning her to look at him he noticed she looked a little pale and he could see the eyeliner she had put on, something wasn't right frowning he rose an eyebrow.

"I'm ok"

"Don't play with me Linds, you're pale, you had makeup on and washed it off. If you're feeling unwell we'll stay in I'll order in food and go pick up a couple of your favourite RomCom's and that chick flick you wanted to see but missed out on seeing it in cinemas." He said Lindsay smiled she knew she couldn't keep anything from him he knew her too well.

"Ok that sounds good, do you hate me?" she asked as they turned around, Danny smirked.

"Only a little," he joked tapping the tip of her nose.

"I'd rather have my girlfriend feeling better then, get sick half way through dinner and not being able to do anything for weeks" he said holding open the door she had just unlocked smiling as she blushed.

"Ok so you comfy now?" Danny asked as Lindsay sat down snuggling into him. She nodded and kissed his arm.

"Sorry for ruining your plans." Danny shrugged ok so it was how he wanted but hey these things happened.

"Nah ya not, its fine babe really; I was gonna save this for later but I think you need cheering up." He said grabbing his jacket and taking a little box out.

"This isn't how I wanted to do it but hey I love you, and I wanted to thank you for putting up with me these last few months. You got me through everything you really did. I don't know what I would 'ave done without ya. I guess this is a long winded and not really romantic way of doin' this." He slid onto the floor and got on one knee opening the box to reveal a Platinum engagement ring with tension-fit setting holding a solitaire 'Princess Cut' diamond. It was simple not too flashy but had enough flash to grab the attention of the right people.

Lindsay's jaw dropped she had not expected this at all, of all the things her over active imagination had come up with what was so important about tonight this, hadn't even popped into her head.

"I-are you sure, I mean we've only-a finger rested on her lips.

"There's somethin' you don't know 'bout me. A year before I met ya Mac and I were workin' this case where the bride died. I don't really remember a lot of what happened. All I remember is Mac sayin' that love and marriage could happen ta me one day an' I laughed and told him he was being stupid. But then you came along and well, what I'm trying ta say is that. Ya changed me and I want that now I know we've only been dating a lil while but I know, Montana that this is it. I ain't gonna find another girl like you and I don't want ta. I want you" Lindsay smiled through tears running down her face.

"I know, Mac told me, when we first started seeing each other. He told me that story and that, I coming here had changed you for the better; and that one day you would tell me that story right before you asked. My answer if you had actually asked me that question would be yes. But you never asked." She said with a smirk on her face as Danny's eyes widened both in shock that he had forgotten to ask the question but also that she would say yes.

"Well then, marry me?"

"I think I will" Danny grinned and took the ring out of its box and slide it on her finger before kissing her slowly pushing her back onto the chair before he felt her pushing him away.

"In the spirit of honesty, before you came over today I thought I might have been pregnant I had the test and everything but I chickened out and decided to leave it for a couple of days. That's why I was so pale. I love you and I know you're the one I want to have a family with but, I'm not ready for that, not yet anyway." She said Danny nodded as he sat next to her pulling her into his side and running his hand through her soft curls as she looked up at him.

"Are you?...pregnant I mean" he asked trying to decide if he was biting off more than he was ready for.

"No, I went to take that test, and guess who arrived?" Lindsay asked Danny nodded and kissed her temple.

"Are you disappointed, I know how much family means to you and I know you love kids"

"Not really, would I have accepted it if I had been? Yes, but I'm not and I'm happier that way. I want to spend time with me very sexy fiancée before I have to worry about having kids. I actually want to get through the wedding before that happens." Lindsay sat up and turned to him.

"I have an even better question for you. How are we going to tell work, I could text Stel and every one would know by the time we get to work tomorrow or....? "She left the sentence undone waiting for his reaction.

"Or what? You're a very devious women when, it comes to telling Stella things like this" said Danny knowing she had some sort of Plan up her sleeve.

"Or we could not tell her and see how long it takes her to figure it out. It is the cruel way but it would be a good way to test her detective skills," chuckled Lindsay rolling his eyes Danny laughed_ Leave it to Montana to think of somethin' like that _he thought.

"I think we should test the whole lab not tell 'em till they corner one or both of us. They after all are meant to be able to deduce these things for a living, and if they can't get this why are they working where they are?" Danny asked laughing the couple sat back and enjoyed the rest of their night off later they would plan their dastardly evil plan to test their friends, for now they would just watch a DVD knowing that neither was going anywhere that they were in this together for the long haul.


End file.
